Take Me Back To The Age Of Innocence
by TiffanyTragic
Summary: An arranged marriage with a an adorable, sadistic, psychotic little brat.. The best experience of my life as Sarah Yates.
1. Information

**Name:** Sarah Yates

**Age:** 13

**Birthdate:** 31st of October

**Status:** Noble

**Personality:** Sarcastic, talkative, funny, sweet, stubborn, shy (at first), sometimes quite bitchy, curious about everything

**Relations:**

Parents are dead.

An older brother.

Best friends with Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Middleford

Arranged marriage with Alois Trancy

**Appearance:** Slim, yellow-green eyes, darkish blonde hair.


	2. Ch1

"The noble lady, Sarah Yates, will be wed to the head of the Trancy house." I stared at Nathan in horror. I slammed my hands on the table. He smirked.

"When was this established!"

"When you were born, m'lady."

"How dare you find amusement in this shit!"

"A lady like you should not be using such foul lang—" I slapped him, cutting his sentence off. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth. He glared at me. "Since you are now orphaned, you will be living with him." He turned on his heel.

"NATHAN! GET BACK HERE!"

"Now you can be a nuisance to everybody at the Trancy house. We here at the Yates house will be _glad_ to work for your elder brother."

"Why can't he take care of me!"

"He's only 15, miss. That's not an acceptable age for you to be living alone with him. He will head the house and, when you are of age, you will marry the head of the Trancy home." I fumed and stomped out of the room, pushing Nathan out of my way.

"Useless butler,"I spat at him. I slammed the door to my brother's study open with a loud _**BANG!**_ He looked up, startled.

"S-Sarah. What's wro—"

"You know _EXACTLY_ what's wrong, Brother!"I shrieked,"I'm being sent away to marry a stranger! I won't ever get to see Ciel or Elizabeth again!" He stared wide-eyed at me.

"What..? I thought you were going to continue living here!" He stood and rushed over to me, embracing me into a hug.

"Obviously _not_,"I hissed. I pushed him away. "I have to go tell Ciel and Elizabeth.. I'll be back soon, Brother." I rushed out of his study, ignoring his calls. I grabbed Elisia by her sleeve and pulled her to the carriage.

"To the Phantomhive manor, Elisia. _Hurry!_"

**/**

"You're what?"Ciel asked, a surprised look on his face.

"I'm getting married to the new head of the Trancy house! I don't even know him! What if he's old and gross, Ciel? I HATE THIS!" I chucked the now-empty cup of tea I had in my hand at the wall. Sebastian caught it before it shattered. He placed the tea cup back on the cart.

"Miss Yates, don't you think you might be over reacting?"asked Sebastian. I looked up to yell at him but his eyes mesmerized me. I immediately shut my mouth. He smiled.

"Explain,"I said, looking away from him.

"My young lord has been engaged quite early in life and he's perfectly fine." Ciel grunted, rolling his eyes. Sebastian gave him an I-Know-What-I'm-Doing look. "It has worked out so far for him. Maybe you should give this a try." I crossed my arms over my small chest. Yeah, I had small breasts. I was more developed than most 12 year old girls in England were. But that's not important right now.

"I..I don't know what to expect, though.."I whispered, staring at my lap,"I'll never get to see Elizabeth, Ciel or Brother again.."

"Surely you're betrothed won't keep you locked in like a damsel in distress,"said Sebastian. I frowned, tears coming to my eyes.

"What am I going to do?"

"You have no other choice than to accept it,"Ciel sighed, moving a piece on the check board. I stared at the table, looking for a move. I shook my head and just moved whichever piece my hand landed on first.

"I can't accept it. I've never even heard of these Trancy people."

_Clack._

"Checkmate." Ciel smirked. "It seems as if it's game over, Sarah…" Sebastian had a dark smile on his face. Ciel gave me a serious look. "It's now time for you to make a decision."

"What do you mean 'make a decision'?"

"Are you going to accept what your parents wanted you to do and deal with it or are you going to be immature and run away?"

"Ciel.."

"That's what it comes down to, Sarah. It's harsh but it's truth."

"You wouldn't go against your parents' wishes if they were alive now would you?"asked Sebastian, smiling at me.

"I..I couldn't.. Ciel, what if he—"

"A couple pointers,"he interrupted,"Don't be so superficial, don't 'what-if' everything and don't worry. Just face the problem. Nothing can be done now." I sighed, miserable.

"Fine.. I'll take a look at this guy, I guess.. I leave tonight."

"Ciel~!"

"That saves you the time of going to see Elizabeth,"said Ciel. She burst through the door and stopped.

"Sarah!"

"Elizabeth.."

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"I'm leaving tonight to go meet my future husband.." She looked stunned, then excited.

"REALLY! Oh my gosh! That sounds exciting. You're going to have to tell me all about him when you come back!"

"I'm not coming back, Lizzy.."

"Wh..Wh..What?"she asked in a sad voice.

"I have to live with him. They won't allow me to live with my brother alone."

"Th..That's _**awful!**_"she yelled, gathering me into a tight hug,"When do you leave?"

"Tonight.."

"Master, there's someone at the door. He's asking for Miss Yates,"said Finny, poking his head in.

"Come visit, Sarah,"said Ciel, giving me a small smile.

"You better visit, Sarah Lane Yates!"exclaimed Elizabeth, letting me go.

"I'll try.. Goodbye everyone."

"I'll walk you to the door, Miss,"said Sebastian. I nodded and started walking. He followed closely behind. When we reached, Nathan looked irate.

"You're brother and your things are in the carriage. We must be off, m'lady." Sebastian bowed to me. My eyes teared up and I gave him a hug, taking him by surprise.

"You were the best butler I ever met, Sebby." He hugged me back.

"Do visit soon, Miss Yates." I stood back and nodded.

"I'll try. I promise." I turned and stepped out of the Phantomhive manor and walked towards the carriage slowly… Can't wait..

**/**

"Master, you have a guest at the door." Alois looked up from his tea, excited.

"Really? What kind of guest? Are they fun?" Claude chuckeld.

"Come see." He didn't need to hear that twice. Alois jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. He stopped when he arrived there, staring at me with curiosity.

"Who are you?" He poked and pulled my cheeks. I frowned at the blond haired, blue eyed boy. I put my hand up to swat his away and he grabbed my wrist, gripping it tightly. I cringed as an angry look came across his face.

"O-Ow.. C-Could you please let go of my wrist?"I asked, trying to pull on it.

"Who are you?"he repeated harshly.

"Mister Trancy?"asked my brother.

"Yes.. Who are _you?_"

"I'm Sarah's older brother, Thomas. Surely you got our notice we were arriving today." His eyes widened and he let go of my wrist. He smiled.

"You're my wife!" I blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm your fiancée,"I corrected him cautiously, not wanting him to hurt me again.

"Then my _soon_-to-be wife." He pulled me in the house, shutting the door in my brother's face. The butler walked closer to the door.

"Master, maybe we should invite your fiancée's brother in." He sighed.

"Fiiiiine. As long as he's not boring."

**/**

"So, young man, what is your name? Our parents never told us." He smiled.

"I am Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy house." He continued on to tell us a story about a village he had been taken to where he had been put to work like a slave. He told us how there was another kid like that and about how the village had gotten wiped out.

"That's awful,"said Thomas. I stayed silent, not knowing what to see. Alois kept glancing at me, watching my movements. He seemed to be searching for something, taking a mental note of everything I did and how I acted. He examined my body quite a few times. I felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't make a move to obstruct his process. He didn't appear to be listening to a word my brother said until..

"..now she has to live with you." He perked up.

"She's _living_ with me?" His smile regrew on his face.

"Yes. I have work to tend to and I'm not yet old enough to where I can take care of her on my own. Plus, my parents thought it would be better for her to live with you prior to the wedding. We just didn't realize it would be _this_ early."

"Master, it's getting late. We should head home,"said Nathan. I glared at him fiercely. He smirked.

"Oh my, you're right. We must get going. Send us letters, Sarah,"Thomas said, kissing my cheek. Alois glared at him. "And you can come visit us whenever you—"

"No! She's mine!"Alois exclaimed. Thomas looked surprised.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You've had her for this long. She's mine now. Go away!" Alois's glare grew more intense.

"Goodbye, Brother,"I said. He sighed.

"Goodbye.." And he left. Alois finally calmed down when the door closed. He ran and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Yay! Now you're mine! I have somebody to play with while Claude is busy!" He sat up on top of me staring down at my confused expression.

"C-Claude?"I asked cautiously.

"He's my butler!"

"Pleased to meet you, m'lady." I nodded up towards him from my place on the ground.

"Pleased to meet you, too."

"So! What do you want to do first, Sarah?"

"I-I guess it's up to you. It's not really my place." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Don't be boring!"

"I-I'm sorry." I tried to sit up but he pinned my arms to the ground with extreme pressure.

"That's right.. You're my fiancée.. So I can do whatever I want!" His smile returned once again. He leaned down and kissed me, making me blush furiously. I kissed back regardless. I mean, I have to do this..for my parents.. He pulled back with a big grin spread across his face. "We should get to know each other." He hopped up off of me, allowing me to sit up, processing everything.

"U-Uh, ohkay.." Wait, what was that on his tongue?

"Claude, bring some tea!"

"Certainly, sir."

"Are you just going to sit on the floor?"he asked, looking down at me from the chair he was sitting in,"Sit here."

"Yes si—"

"You can call me Alois."

"Alright, Alois." The name felt weird to me, but I guess I'd get used to it. Probably because I haven't met anyone new in so long..

"I noticed you don't seem the social type." He frowned.

"I-I am once I'm more comfortable and settled in.. I promise. I'm just a little uneasy and shocked about all this.. I found out this morning.."

"Really?" He gasped. "I've known about this for years now. I've just never seen you before."

"I was scared to come here.."I admitted softly. Claude set the tea cups in front of us silently.

"Oh?"

"Yes.. I just didn't know what to expect or think. I was on the verge of not coming at all because I was so frightened." He was silent for a few seconds, stirring the tea with his finger. "Alois, that's hot. You'll burn yourself."

"You're not allowed to leave this mansion."

"Wh-What?"I asked, surprised. He looked up from the tea with a bitter expression.

"You're mine. Only mine. You're not allowed to be anybody else's." I vaguely noticed Claude's lips curved up into a smirk, but ignored it.

"I-I'm not allowed to go see anyone?"

"No, you've not. As your future husband, I forbid it."

"Bu—"

"It's not very wise to speak back to me, Sarah. So think about what you're about to say,"he spat. I immediately closed my mouth, hiding my face behind my hair.

"I apologize.." My stomach twisted with anger to force those words out of my mouth.

"Good. I forgive you." He smirked. "Now, tell me about your parents. How did they die?" I bit my lip and dropped my head even further. He sat silently, waiting.

"Th-They were murdered..in that big fire a while back. The only reason I wasn't sent here sooner is because everybody was trying to gather everything back up and stuff. I was with Sebastian at the time, so I pretty much knew everything that a lot of people don't know about it. But, they were burnt, right in front of my eyes. Ashe made sure of that. He wanted me to see my parents become purified or something. And he came after me. But Sebastian protected me from him because over the course of the last two years, we became friends.."

"Who's Sebastian and Ashe?"he asked, sipping his tea.

"Ashe was the Queen's butler and Sebastian is the Phantomhive's butler." Alois spit out his tea on the floor.

"Phantomhive's!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're friends with Ciel Phantomhive?" I nodded.

"Yes..?"

"Tell me more,"he demanded.

"U-Uhm, ohkay.. Well, Ciel and I have been friends even before his parents passed away. Him, Elizabeth and I would always play together. Our parents were all friends. Then, Elizabeth and Ciel were arranged to get married when they came of age. I was surprised my parents never told me about mine, though.. But, Ciel and I have gone through a lot.. He was so torn up after his parents.. He was never the same.. It was awful. Elizabeth and I would always try to cheer him up. It never worked. He hasn't genuinely smiled in quite a long time except with Elizabeth.. I felt bad for not being able to do anything for him. But I'd still go over and play chess and talk to him and Sebastian a lot. I went over there today to tell him about my leaving.. He won.. Then said it was game over." Alois and Claude gave me curious looks. "But I wouldn't think anything of it. Ciel's always making stuff sound more than they should be." I laughed as sincerely as I could, but it was still weak. It was obvious that it was fake. I successfully tried to hold up a smile when I looked up at Alois. He stared back at me with wide, blue eyes.

"Master, it's almost time for bed." Alois looked up at the clock.

"10 oclock.." He sighed, looking back at me. "You're sleeping with me." I blushed.

"Of course,"I responded.

"Oh.. You hardly touched your tea." He pointed to the full tea cup.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll finish it—"

"It's fine. Come on. Claude will dress us for bed." He took my hand and ran up the stairs to his room. When we arrived he plopped me down on the bed and sat down beside me.

"W-Wait, did you say _Claude_ was going to dress us for bed?" He nodded. "O-Oh.." He grabbed my hand, pulling me forward to look at him.

"Is that a problem?"he asked. I looked into his eyes; there wasn't any curiosity nor was there any anger.

"I-It's just that I would usually dress myself,"I muttered.

"Well, Claude dresses you for bed and for the day now." I nodded.

"O-Ohkay." Claude entered the room with my and Alois's night clothes. The nightgown he had for me wasn't one I recognized. He first undressed Alois. I looked away, covering my eyes with my hair.

"Your turn, m'lady." I looked up at the tall man standing in front of me and slowly stood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alois, one leg sitting on the bed propped up to support his head as he watched with amusement; he could see my cheeks were red. My dress fell to the ground and the cool air hit me, causing goose bumps. Claude slipped the thin nightgown over my head and stood. It fell mid-thigh. The sleeves went down to my elbows. Alois smiled.

"Fit for my future wife." He chuckled. "Time to lie down." He crawled to the other side of the bed and under the covers. I followed his actions, throwing the warm blanket over my body, but keeping a distance from him.

"Goodnight, my lord, m'lady." The door shut. Alois laid there, looking at me.

"Yes?"I finally asked.

"I don't bite,"he said. Then he smirked. "Unless you want me to." Red crept across my cheeks.

"Uhm, I—" He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned his face in and kissed me softly. He pushed harder, licking my lips. I flinched, opening my mouth slightly. His tongue crept in my mouth. He rolled over and layed on top of me. I was surprised how advanced he was in physical part of a relationship for his age. I'd only seen adults kiss like this. He pulled away and planted a small kiss on my neck. Then he suddenly bite down hard on my neck, making me clutch the back of his shirt in surprise and pain. He applied more pressure, making me cringe. He finally broke skin and pulled back, licking the blood from my wound. He leaned back, examining my neck with a smug smile.

"I like it."

"Alois, wh-why did you do that?"I asked breathlessly. He gave me a serious look, scaring at how quickly his emotions changed.

"Now everyone will know that you're _mine._" He went back to laying beside me, pulling me close to him. "Goodnight, dear." He ran his fingers through my hair, gently tugging the small tangles out at the ends.

"Goodnight.." I whispered softly.

**/**


	3. Ch2

Alois Trancy, my fiancée.. This unusual and frightening boy was to be my husband in the future. I stared at the ceiling, not moving. It was 11:59pm. Alois was sleeping right next to me, his arm clasped tightly around me. I had already confirmed that I was going to have to get used to the dominance he had over me; it was natural for the male to have dominance. Yet I had never expected it to be like this.. It was so different from Ciel's and Elizabeth's relationship. Why did I expect it to be the same?

"What are you doing awake?" I turned my face to look at Alois. His eyes bore into mine.

"I just have a lot on my mind,"I said quietly.

"Sleep would take your mind off of everything."

"I apologize, Alois. It's just been a long day. I haven't had much time to soak everything in.."

_Tick._

"Now it's a new day. Cheer up." He pinched the skin on my right cheek, pulling it away from my face and letting it go. He layed his slender hand on my now-red cheek and softly stroked it. What's up with this guy?

"I'll do my best.." If he wasn't so bipolar, maybe I could get used to this quicker. But it seems as if I have absolutely no control over what he does to me.

"_You give in too easily, sis. Come on. If you don't stand up for yourself, those kids are always going to treat you so terribly,"said Thomas, wiping the blood that trickled down my face from a small cut._

"_He's right, dear,"said my mother. Tears fell down my cheeks, the salty mixture mixing in with the red liquid._

"_B-But, M-Mom, I d-don't know what t-to do,"I said, beginning to sob from the stinging pain in my ankle. I had sprained it when those kids pushed me down because I wouldn't do what they said. Theyhad finally got me to conform for taking the blame of the candy they had stolen._

"_Well, for starters, you might not want to walk around town alone until you learn how to do that,"suggested Thomas._

"_Yes, we'll have Elisia walk you around town until you're ready to take charge for yourself,"said my father,"But you're 10 years old, Sarah. It's time to grow up. You're a child of noble status and you must learn how to stick up for yourself." I nodded._

"_Yes, Father."_

I never did learn that trait. I was completely useless. I couldn't do a damn thing for myself..

"Sarah?" I came back from my memories and thoughts.

"S-Sorry. I was thinking." He frowned.

"Well, stop thinking and get some sleep. We're throwing a ball tomorrow for business." I nodded and pushed my face in the pillow, ever so slowly drifting to sleep.

**/**

"It's time for you to wake up, m'lady." I turned over, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I sat up and looked at Claude through tired eyes, yawning. He saw my neck and looked surprised for a second, then smirked. "I've drawn you a bath. You can call for Hannah when you are done so she can dress you." I nodded and removed the blanket, just now noticing Alois was no longer beside me.

"Yes.."

"My Lord is making preparations for the ball this evening, madam."

"Oh, I see." I stood in front of Claude. "Can you show me to the bathroom?" He bowed to me.

"Of course." He turned and started walking out the door. I followed him down the long hallway. He stopped and opened the door for me to enter. A tall, tan woman with light hair pulled back in a long braid was standing in there already. She was wearing a maid's uniform and had gauze and bandages over one of her eyes. I couldn't help but be curious. Claude shut the door after I had entered.

"Do you need assistance, madam?" I shook my head slowly, slipping the night gown off. I put my hands behind my back, attempting at the brassiere. I failed miserably. I walked over to the woman timidly.

"A-Actually.. Could you help with this? My old maid always took care of this.." She nodded with a small, fake smile. I turned so she could undo the hooks. "Might I know your name?"

"My name is Hannah, madam." The brassiere fell to the ground and I turned towards her. She avoided my gaze.

"Are you..ohkay?"

"My Lord said we were not allowed to look at our master directly. I'm simply following orders,"she said quietly.

"I see.. What happened to your eye?"

"N-Nothing, madam. It's nothing of importance.. Would you like for me to stay in here?" I slipped off the rest of my clothing.

"I don't mind." She nodded and stood, turned away from the tub. I peered at her curiously, but chose not to say anything else to her.

**/**

"My master has chosen these clothes for you to wear today, madam." Hannah tied a corset around my chest. She then slipped frilly pink dress over my head and lace up the back, tying it in a perfect bow. She slipped on my stockings, then my shoes. She tied a frilly, lacey matching pink ribbon around my neck, covering the bite mark that Alois had placed on me.

"Thank you, Hannah,"I said. She bowed and went to open the door for me. Alois was standing in doorway.

"What took you so long, Hannah?"he asked bitterly, slapping her. She held her cheek.

"I apologize, my Lord,"she said, hanging her head. He scoffed and kicked her.

"Don't fool around when there's stuff to be done,"he spat harshly. She nodded.

"Yes, sir, my Lord. I'm very sorry." He rolled his eyes and turned to me, scanning over my appearance.

"Very presentable." He smiled and grabbed my hand, running out the door with me. I looked back at Hannah. She walked the opposite direction; down the hallway to the kitchen. Alois pulled me down the stairs. At the bottom, we turned to face two big doors. He walked forward, pushing them open to reveal a big empty room.

"Alois, what is this?"I asked.

"This is the ball room." He turned to me, extending a hand. "You do know how to dance, correct?" I blushed, looking away. He tilted his head. "I'll take that as a no?" I shook my head.

"I had a few lessons, but never really perfected the basics." He took my hand, pulling me towards him until our bodies touched.

"You must perfect it by tonight then." He placed his hand low on my back and moved my hand to wrap around his shoulder. He stepped and spun, watching my feet. I did the same, trying to imitate his movements.

"Your Highness, it's getting late for breakfast." We stopped and looked up at Claude.

"We'll skip it and eat at lunch then." Unwillingly, my stomach grumbled. I silently cursed it. He smirked. "Nevermind, then. Go make us the usual breakfast." Claude nodded and left the room to go make breakfast.

"I apologize, Alois." He placed his hands where they were previously.

"It's not a problem. You seem to be doing well anyways." I now noticed the absence of something around my neck.

"Alois, where's my necklace?"I asked, looking down. He gave me an amused look, pulling it out of his pocket.

"I wonder how long it'd take you to figure it out." I reached for the cross necklace with shining black gems inside it. He pulled it back, chuckling darkly.

"Alois, can I have that back please? It's really important."

"But then our game after breakfast won't be any fun." He tucked it back in his pocket. I shut my mouth. "Now let's dance some more."

**/**

Alois poked the yolk of his egg with a fork, trying to make it bust. He looked back and forth from me to the egg. When it finally burst, he smiled with satisfaction. He layed his fork down on the table, resting his head in his hands. He peered up at Hannah who was standing beside me. He then picked up his fork again and threw it at my glass of juice. The glass shattered and the juice inside of it spilled all over the table cloth. The fork hit Hannah's foot.

"Hannah, clean that up." She nodded.

"Yes, sir, my Lord." She knelt down beside me, making an effort of not looking at me.

_Boom_

"It's raining?"Alois sighed.

"It seems so,"I said, staring out the window. I felt Alois's gaze on me.

"Are you finished yet?" I nodded, excusing myself from the seat. He jumped up and smiled.

"Good. Now we can start our game. Claude!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Claude walked to Alois's side. He lifted my necklace in front of his face.

"Take this. Hide it. Don't tell either of us where it us. We're going to play a game before the ball. That's an order." Clause took the necklace in his hand and bowed.

"Of course, Your Highness." Claude disappeared. I pursed my lips, determined not to say anything I'd regret. Yeah, I failed.

"Why would you do that?"I muttered. His smile turned into a frown.

"I told you; _I want to play a game._" I glared at him through a veil of hair.

"Why something special to me?" The was a light tint of bitterness in my tone.

"It keeps you looking. Now stop asking questions." I clamped my tongue in between my teeth so I wouldn't say anything. It felt as if he were waiting for an apology. Problem was is that I would never give him one for the questions I had asked. He tapped his spoon on the table, bored. Hannah stood after finishing cleaning up the mess. He smirked and threw the spoon at her with vicious force.

"It is hidden, Your Highness,"said Claude, reappearing in the room.

"Good. Let us go, Sarah." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me alongside him. He first headed downstairs to the basement. He went deep inside, looking around in the back first.

"A-Alois. It's hard to b-breathe down here." My breathing was heavy from the many different aromas building up into one. There were several boxes of tea all around us. He looked back at me and tilted his head.

"Hm. Guess I'm just used to it. Come on, help me." I coughed and walked closer to where he was. The aromas became stronger and I fell to the ground. "Sarah, you're getting all dirty. Stand up."

"I-I can h-hardly breathe, Alois." He sighed and grabbed my hand, helping me stand up. We walked to the stairs. About halfway up, I was able to breathe again. I took in deep breaths, filling my chest up completely.

"Are you ohkay now?" I nodded. "Good. Let's go."

**/**

"Alois, it's nearly time for the ball,"I pointed out quietly, pointing to the clock in the now-disheveled guest room. He looked up and frowned.

"You're right.. Is it still raining outside?" I listened for the pitter patter of rain and, sure enough, I heard it.

"Yes, it is."

"My guests will get wet. How amusing." He smiled and reached a hand in his pocket. He walked straight up to me, removing his hand to bring out my necklace. I felt anger rise inside of me, but kept it to myself. He moved my hair to all hang over one shoulder and proceeded to place the jewelry around my neck. After hooking it, he put a hand behind my head and pulled it forward. He slid his hand down my back, pulling me closer to him. He licked my lips and I parted them. He smirked, moving me backwards short distance until I was against a wall. He pinned my arms to the wall, pressing his body against mine. My heart started racing wildly.

"Your Highness, excuse me for interrupting, but the ball starts in two minutes. Your guests are arri—"

"I can be a little late,"he said, parting so I could breathe.

"As you wish.." Claude closed the door. Alois covered my mouth with his again forcefully.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Di—_

He groaned. "FINE. Damn clock." He released me and took a step back. "Let's go, shall we?" He took my hand, pulling me with him downstairs to the ballroom. When we arrived in front of the doors, he let go of my hand and opened both doors dramatically.

"Hello, everyone!" People turned to look at us as he took my hand again. I heard whispers everywhere over the violin music playing. I caught one conversation in particular.

"Oh, I heard he is betrothed."

"Oh, she's so darling."

"They look as if they could be brother and sister, though."

"Surely she can't be here alone with him. Where are her parents?"

"You didn't hear? Her parents passed away in that big fire in London."

"Oh, that poor girl." I scoffed and walked past the two women. Alois gave me an odd look. He caught my hand, turning me to face him. He leaned in close.

"What's wrong?"he asked, tilting his head.

"I don't want to sit and be gossiped about all night." He sighed.

"There's nothing to be done about it. Just ignore it and enjoy the ball, alright?" He smiled. I dropped my shoulders.

"Fine.." He turned to everyone, raising his voice.

"Thank you all for coming tonight! Now, how about we start things off with a dance?" Voices mingled as people found partners. Once Alois felt satisfied, he took my hand and spun me into his arms. I blushed as he smiled cheerfully at me.

"They dance so well together."

"They're really such a cute couple."

"Positively _adorable._" I smiled. I guess you do have to be able to dance when you're of noble descent.

"Seems as if the dancing earlier paid off,"he noted as we stepped gracefully.

"Seems so." He leaned forward a bit and kissed my cheek, making me blush. A collection of 'awwwh's surrounded us. The doors opened again.

"C-Ciel?" I gaped at him and Sebastian standing in the doorway, along with Maylene, Bard and Finny. Alois smiled at me.

"I took the liberty of inviting him over, my dear. Since you're forbidden to leave, I'll bring him to you."

"R-Really?" He nodded, letting his hand trail down to my. He led me over to the group. Ciel and Sebastian looked absolutely shocked to see me there.

"S-S-Sarah! What the devil are you doing here!"

"I live here." I gave him a small smile.

"You're getting married to _Alois Trancy?_" I nodded. Alois shot Ciel a smug smile.

"But of course. She makes a very suitable fiancée."

"B-But, Sarah—!"

"My Lord, I think we would find it better to not interfere in this,"said Sebastian in a low voice. I stared at them strangely.

"What's wrong..?" Alois turned my face towards his, caressing my cheek with a soft touch. He smiled at me as if I were a delicate flower.

"Nothing's wrong, my dear. He's probably just a little shocked still this sudden action." He leaned forward, placing his lips on mine. After he pulled away, I noticed Ciel's fists clenched.

"Alois, may I speak with you?"Ciel asked bluntly. Alois smiled.

"I'm a little busy, don't you see?" I frowned.

"Ciel..What the fuck?" Alois, Ciel, Sebastian and the trio behind them looked at me with shock. "I finally accept the fact that I'm getting married to him, like you _told_ me to do, and now you're acting like this.."

"That was before whom I knew who you were marrying,"he said calmly.

"What's the problem?" Ciel started to talked, but stopped. He seemed lost for an answer.

"Well this is no good,"said Alois, breaking the silence,"We should be trying to _enjoy_ the evening."

"Sarah?" I looked past the group in front of me and smiled.

"Brother!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He laughed.

"Hey! How was your night here?" I thought of when Alois had bit my neck. I touched it, feeling the soft fabric of the ribbon Hannah had put on me earlier.

"It was good. Very comfortable. I slept a lot."

"That's great. I'm glad you're more content with this, Sarah. Mother and Father would be so happy." My heart sank at his words, but I didn't let it show.

"I know." I laughed a little. "Well, come join the ball!" He nodded and stepped inside.

"Good evening, Earl Trancy, Earl Phantomhive."

"Evening,"they replied simultaneously.

"I thought you would've brought Elizabeth, Ciel. The invitation said you could bring whoever you wanted to."

"Miss Middleford had stuff to tend to. She sends her apologies,"answered Sebastian. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to speak to Alois. This is going to be a long night.

**/**

"Everybody, I hope you enjoy the food we have for you,"said Alois to his guests. Ciel was standing in the corner with Sebastian.

"Ciel.. I really wish you wouldn't be like this.." He gave me a sharp look, making me frown.

"My apologies, Sarah,"said Sebastian,"My master isn't in the best of moods at the moment. He just took it as a surprise.."

"Why the hell is it a surprise? How do you guys know them?"

"It's none of your bloody business,"Ciel snapped. Anger boiled inside of me. I grabbed Ciel's arm and yanked him into another room, away from the crowd. Sebastian followed quickly behind.

"NOT MY BUSINESS! Ciel, you're my _best friend._ Alois is my _fianc__é__e._ I think this is _my business!_" He glared at me.

"Regardless, it's the simple fact that you don't need to know,"he said simply.

"I don't _need_ to know why you hate my future husband so much? Are you kidding me, Ciel Phantomhive? You have to be joking."

"I'm done with this conversation." He started to move past me, but I grabbed his arm, pushing him against the wall.

"I don't think you are, Ciel. Tell me _now._" Sebastian grabbed my wrist gently, removing it from my grip on Ciel. He turned me towards him.

"Sarah, please. If you give all this time, it will come out eventually. Can you atleast wait a little while?" I sighed.

"Fine. But I better find out one day, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, there you are. What are you doing?" I turned to see Alois standing there, looking at me.

"I wanted to speak with Ciel. I'm done now." I walked and stopped in front of him. He gave me a curious look. "I can tell you later."

"Tell me now." I sighed. He pulled me into our room, which, coincidentally, was right next door. He shut it, locking it. I was startled by this.

"Wh-Why'd you lock the door?"

"Just in case somebody tries to come in." He jumped on the bed and sat, waiting for me to tell him. I walked over and sat on the bed with him, leaning up against the headboard. He was across from me, sitting on his knees. "Tell me."

"I wanted to know why he was being so bitter about me getting married to you. He told me it was none of my business so I got angry with him.. It's not really a big deal." I sighed, looking down at my lap.

"You can't be so sad tonight. Don't worry about it, darling." He leaned forward and kissed me. He steadied himself over me with hands on either side of my hips. I grabbed his hands, putting them on my cheeks. It caused him to fall on top of me. The impact made me gasp. He took the advantage to slip his tongue inside my mouth. He moved his hands down to rest on my shoulders. I slid down the head board until my head was resting on the pillow. I entangled my hands in his soft, blonde hair. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue along my jaw line and around my ear. I shivered. He gently bit down on my ear, making a small noise come from my mouth. I bit my lip when he started nipping on it. His slid his tongue down to my neck, undoing the lace ribbon that was tied around my neck. He licked the spot where he had bitten me, making it sting a little.

_Knock knock knock_

"Your Highness? Are you in there?" Alois cursed under his breath.

"Forgot about the ball.."

"Alois..?" He looked back at me.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to go back?" He frowned.

"Of course you do."

"Bu—"

"It's almost over." I layed my head back on the pillow, looking past him. My hearing numbed. I could see that his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. I didn't even acknowledge the fact he was speaking. Suddenly, I felt him harshly grab my hips and slam himself into me. I cried out, tears coming to my eyes. My face was completely red.

"Wh-What was that!"I exclaimed, looking up to see him pulling his pants back up.

"Good. You're back down to earth now." He presumed fixing my underwear and my dress. He pulled me up by my wrist and basically dragged me out the door – pretty much do to my resistance to walk.

Great. Now to endure the rest of a horrible night.


	4. Ch3

The last guest left and I stepped out of the ballroom quietly, wanting to go to the garden.

"Where do you think you're going?"asked Alois.

"Out." I started for the door. I heard him sigh angrily and rushed up to me. He grabbed my wrist harshly, yanking my arm, turning me to face him. I winced as my wrist popped loudly.

"Where?" He had a dark look on his face.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"You're not allowed to leave this mansion without me, Sarah." I looked down at my feet.

"I want to go to the garden." He was silent for a few seconds, then started to laugh. I looked up at him, wondering what was so funny. Though his laugh was rather _unusual,_ it somewhat captivated me.

"You could've just asked! Let's go!" He pulled me out into the cool night air, running down to the garden. After running, we finally reached to beautiful beds and bushes of flowers and roses. The aroma that filled the air was sweet, made stronger by the rain from earlier. "How do you like it?" He smiled at me. I looked around, mesmerized by the numerous amount of colors that filled the place. I slowly let his hand fall from mine, wandering out to softly touch the velvety petals of a white rose. I flinched when my finger was pricked by a thorn. I looked at my finger and a single, small drop of blood fell, soiling the purity of the rose. I smiled at it.

"It's beautiful.." Alois bent down next to me, examining the dirty rose. Then he looked down at my finger. He lifted it up and brought it to his mouth, licking the small trickle of blood from my finger. He brought my hand forward behind his neck and kissed me. I closed my eyes, deepening the kiss. It was..sweet.

_Drip..Drop.._

"It's raining again.."I said, parting and looking up at the sky. Alois let go of me, walking towards a bright bed of flowers. I followed him over and smiled. Alois put his hands around my hips and pulled me forward, kissing me roughly. It took me by surprise but I kissed back. He leaned forward, making me fall back on to the soft flowers. "A-Alois, I—"

"Don't talk,"he said, smirking. I felt his hand behind me, undoing my dress. I blushed.

"I-In the garden?"I asked, bewildered,"But don't you think—" His hand gripped my throat tightly as he frowned, glaring down at me.

"I told you not to talk,"he snapped harshly,"So _don't._" I tried to respond, but all that came out watch barely a hint of a very high pitched noise. He let my throat go and I gasped for the air that my lungs cried for. He slipped the dress off of me, sitting up and unbuttoning his clothes. When his clothes were off, he layed back down on top of me, kissing me hungrily, biting my lip. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue inside as he slipped off my underwear. I trembled nervously under him. He smirked darkly and placed himself inside of me, making me wince. I whimpered ever so slightly as he pushed in and pulled out, feeling as if there was a steady rhythm inside his head that he was moving along to.

"That hurts." He stopped abruptly, licking his lips. I caught a flash of that..symbol? Why was it there?

"Don't say a damn thing unless it's my name." His icy blue eyes narrowed and he roughly shoved his lips against mine. He continued pumping in and out, the rain making out skin stick together and slide across each other at the same time. I felt the pain start to dull slowly and stopped resisting him so much, letting myself fall into lustful desires.

"What a crude, vulgar child,"said an icy voice. Alois stopped only to glare at Ciel. I blushed furiously, trying to hide myself.

"Fuck off. She's my fiancée. I can do whatever the hell I want. He turned back to me and sat me up, forcing his tongue in my mouth without my permission. It startled me slightly, but I kissed back nonetheless. I heard Ciel scoff.

"Lord, are you just planning on standing here watching?"asked Sebastian in a somewhat uncomfortable voice.

"He's violating my best friend, Sebastian." Ciel's voice was sharp. My face was flushed as Alois continued, regardless whether Ciel was standing there or not. I felt my stomach do a nervous jump and twist at the next voice I heard.

"SARAH! WHAT THE HELL!" I jerked away from Alois, my breathing heavy.

"All of you. Leave. _Now_,"demanded Alois.

"You two aren't married yet! This is improper and—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO AWAY!"Alois screamed, glaring at them dangerously.

"Please, just go, Brother, Ciel." Thomas looked stunned while Ciel retained a stern face.

"Sis…"

"Go, Thomas!" His eyes widened even more at my use of his name. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fine then.. I'll be going…" He walked away without another word.

"Ciel.. Please.."I begged. He was silent for a few moments, then turned to walk away.

"You're lucky I have work to tend to, Sarah." I sighed as he disappeared from our sight. Alois smiled childishly.

"Fantastic! Now, let's finish where we left off." His voice tempted me to let him no matter how hard I tried to resist. The only thing that was saying no was my head.. And I wasn't sure what to listen to. It became clear that I didn't have a choice when Alois reentered me. I moaned, clutching his hair.

"Alois,"I groaned quietly, biting my lip. He giggled boyishly, leaning down to my ear.

"That's more like it." I felt my chest tense up as his warm breath breezed past my ear. I held onto him tighter, now thrusting my hips against his, wanting more. I heard him groan, making both of us grind quicker and harder.

"Alois, nghh, g-go faster,"I begged. He obeyed with another boyish giggle, slamming against me. The rain had us completely soaked, but neither of us had even acknowledged the fact that it was still raining; only the fact that it made sliding against each other all the easier. Alois placed tiny bites all over my neck. He sucked and nibbled, leaving hickeys all over it. I groaned when he kissed the nape of my neck, gripping onto his hair until it nearly ripped out of his head. Sounds of pleasure mixed with delight as our climaxes reached. We layed down on the flowerbed again, panting. My arms were still wrapped around his neck tightly and his around my waist. He layed his head on my bare chest.

"Hmmm..You're mine, Sarah. You will be mine to love me and be loved by me. Nobody and nothing will come in our way." I was scared to ask what would happen if someone or something tried, so I let the question go unanswered. He looked up at me through tired blue eyes. "You love me, right?" I let the words zoom around in my head for a couple seconds and smiled.

"Yes.. I love you, Alois Trancy,"I lied. He smirked.

"Liar.. But don't ever stop saying it. I love to hear it."

"Whenever you want, Alois. I promise, I'll say it whenever you ask me to."

**/**

"Sarah.." I looked up at Alois from the tub I was sitting in.

"Yes?"

"Tell me again."

"I love you." A smile formed on his lips as he kicked his feet back and forth on the chair he'd ordered Claude to bring in.

"Put _emotion_ into it." He giggled.

"_I love you_,"I said with as much fake emotion physically possible. I didn't love him. Why would I? He was an awful child and a terrible person to me. A devious look came over his face. He leaned over the edge of the tub, biting my lip before our mouths even made contact. His tongue massaged mine delicately, making me moan into the kiss. It felt like an eternity as our tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance – which he always ended up receiving – over one another.

"It's past bed time, Your Highness,"said Claude, entering the bathroom,"Should I send Hannah in to dress her?" I removed my tongue from his mouth, knowing he as going to end up clamping his teeth down harshly. He pulled away and shrugged.

"Whatever.. Tell her to hurry up."

"As you wish." Alois left with Claude. A few moments later, Hannah entered with a plain, light blue nightgown. She handed me underwear that I slipped on quickly. She slipped the nightgown over my head.

"Goodnight,"she said, bowing to me. She left hurriedly and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. I shrugged it off and walked to my room. Alois was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He looked up when I entered the room. A smile crossed his face and he layed back on the bed. I walked silently across the room and layed next to him, immediately snuggling into his warm chest. He seemed surprised at first but relaxed quickly, pulling me closer to him. He brought the blanket over both of us and turned so I would be more comfortable.

"Tell me again,"he whispered.

"I love you, Alois.. I love you,"I replied in a soft voice, smiling happily to myself. A warm feeling came to my stomach; it was dull but it was still there. The last thing that ran through my mind before I drifted to sleep were _I love you..Alois Trancy.._

**/**

"Sarah.. _Sarahhhh_.."

"What?"I muttered sleepily, shifting around. My eyes opened slowly and heavily. Alois lifted my head up and kissed me. Softly at first, then exerting more pressure. My eyes closed again. I moved my face closer to his, opening my mouth for the entrance he'd want. He hand slid around my waist softly, bringing my body to rest up against his own. He turned us over to lay on top of me, then pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. The moment seemed somewhat.._romantic _as his eyes his bright blue eyes connected with my dark green ones. I breathed slowly, careful not to breathe on his face. Shifting his weight on one hand, he lifted up his other and gently ran his fingers across my lips.

"Your lips.. They're so soft.." I blushed lightly, a small smile forming on my face. He always seemed..different.. I wish he was this sweet _all_ the time.

"You woke me up to tell me that?"I asked jokingly. He nodded, falling back over on his side of the bed. He wound his arms around me, locking his hands in front of my stomach. He pulled my closer, turning me on my side, nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Say it.."he whispered quietly. I lifted my hand up to stroke his hair softly.

"I love you, Alois." He went quiet. A few minutes passed and I turned in his arms, facing him. He looked up at me as my hand still stroked his silky hair. He looked at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to mean it.."he said softly. I felt my heart sink but it's beat quicken at the same time. It caused an awkward feeling in my chest. I rested my hand on his cheek as small tears formed in his eyes. I leaned forward, kissing him softly, thinking to myself how odd it was for me to be _comforting him._

"I promise, Alois.. I'll mean it someday.." He started to tremble slightly and he held me tighter.

"I want you to mean it now, Sarah.. _Now.._"

"..I'm sorry, Alois.. But I just met you. I can't love somebody that fast.." His grip tightened and he sunk his face into the crook of my neck, breaking down. I felt warm liquid on my bare skin. My eyes widened. Alois was..crying? _In front_ of me? I was stunned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to stroke his hair. I let him cry until he fell asleep.

**/**

I woke up in the morning to see Alois still holding onto me. He was staring at me, an unusual, unreadable look in his eyes. It made me jump.

"You're awake,"he said simply. There was no frown, nor a smile on his face. He seemed..indifferent.

"So are you.." My voice was soft. He sat up slowly, turning. He hopped out of the bed and yelled for Claude. Not two seconds later, Claude walked through the door.

"Prepared for the day already, Your Highness?"

"Yes. Now dress me,"he ordered. Claude did as he was told. "Sarah, go get Hannah to dress you. We're going to London today. I have a meeting with the Queen."

"A-And I'm supposed to come." He turned his head, shooting me a sharp look.

"You don't go _anywhere_ without me. That also includes staying here at the mansion in my absence. You will be by my side every second of your remaining life." I shut my mouth and silently stood, walking out of the room to go find Hannah.

"What the hell happened..?"I muttered to myself. I sighed. "Whatever.. This is _far_ too difficult.." And so began my plot to escape this hell hole..


	5. Ch4

We arrived at the Queen's castle and Alois took a small step out of the carriage. He had a smile painted on his face as he greeted the passersby. He turned to me with a scowl on his face, sticking out his hand lazily. I cautiously took it and he pulled me, making it look as if I'd fallen. He caught me in his arms as I tumbled out of the carriage, stunned that he'd done such a thing. He smirked as 'Awww's collected around us.

"Have to entertain the commoners,"he said quietly, placing me on the ground gently. He raised his voice and a look of fake concern crossed his face. "Are you ohkay, my dear?" I stared up at him, not sure of what to say. He waited a few moments, then gathered me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, darling. You must be startled by that." He pulled back and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Please forgive me." I looked down, blushing. I knew this was an act, but just when he looked into my eyes with those absolutely _stunning _blue ones of his – no matter how cold – it always got me.

"O-Of course. Forgive me for my clumsiness,"I said quietly, giving him a weak smile. A small crowd had gathered to see the performance. Whispers arose from the crowd – something that I was starting to get use to finally. A soft smile came across his face and he touched his hand to my cheek softly.

"I'll always forgive you, my love." He leaned forward, giving me a small kiss on the lips. I heard some women start to make little squealing and squeaking sounds out of excitement. I rolled my eyes – not that they could tell; they were closed. He gently grabbed my hand and walked me into the gate and down the drive to the Queen's castle. Once out of earshot of the crowd, the scowl returned to his face and he scoffed. "Idiots. They're amused by anything." I simply nodded, not sure how to respond to his words. "Why aren't you speaking to me?" I turned my face to see that he was looking at me, a hard expression on his face. I frowned and looked away.

"I don't know what to say,"I murmured.

"You have a mouth and a brain, right? Say what you want. It's not that hard."

"If only it were that easy,"I whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"he asked, irritated.

"Nevermind. Forgive me,"I said softly. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. We reached the doors and the guards standing in front of them bowed.

"Good morning, Earl Trancy, Madam." I nodded to them. He merely walked past them as they opened the doors, pulling me along. We walked into a large room, decorated with colorful jewels, golden curtains and more fabulous accents. I gawked at the beauty of it. The Queen sat in her throne at the other end of the room. Alois had to practically tug me along just to get me to move. Once we reached a suitable distance from her, we both bowed simultaneously.

"Your Majesty,"said Alois.

"My spider, I'll get right to the matter at hand. I have important news on a case that I want you to investigate." The way she addressed him made me somewhat uncomfortable for no particular reason. I shook the feeling off.

"What about your puppy?"he asked.

"He's busy with other matters at hand. It would seem as if he's out in India with Prince Soma for something." He nodded.

"I see. Please continue."

"There have been a string of murders throughout London. It used to be slight and occasional, so I left it to the Yard. But now they are getting more frequent; somebody is found murdered almost every day. The Yard still haven't found anything. I need you to take care of it quickly. Your job is to recognize any and all patterns so you can find where he or she might strike next then take care of the matter as soon as possible." He nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll do my best to resolve the issue." I had barely heard a thing that was said. I was looking at the man standing by the Queen's side. He was clad in a white suit, had pale skin and snow white hair. His hands were clasped behind his back. He caught my eye and I couldn't tear myself away from his gaze no matter how much I wanted to. He made me feel uneasy, as if I was about to vomit. He narrowed his eyes and a smile was drawn across his features; an uncomforting smile. My hand reached out involuntarily to tug on Alois's sleeve. He turned to give me a strange look. He followed my gaze to the man and frowned. With a last bow, Alois grabbed my hand and walked briskly out of the room. I looked back at the man one last time before the doors closed; his eyes were still on me. My stomach churned and turned violently.

"A-Alois, I'm about to—" I ran to the nearest window and looked down quickly to make sure no one was under it. I shoved my head out and my stomach emptied. He ran up to me as I threw up. The splatter of the vomit was sickening. When I looked up at him, his eyes were wide. His hand was lying on my back as I fell against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Are you ohkay, Sarah? What's wrong?" Genuine concern soaked his voice. I brought my knees up to my chest, shaking almost violently. The doors down the hall opened and closed. Then again. Alois was too busy trying to comfort me to notice a person walking down the hall towards us. They bent down in front of me. Alois's hand tensed and I looked up, wondering why. I squeaked, frightened to see the man in front of me. I pressed against the wall, shaking even more violently. Something in his dark purple eyes made me extremely scared. Alois trembled slightly, angry at the man for being in our presence. He glared at him darkly. The man ignored it and stuck out his hand.

"I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Ashe, the Queen's butler." Alois slapped his hand away from me. Ashe glanced at him then back to me. He lightly touched my hand, then grabbed it, pulling me up with him. Once we were standing, Alois smacked his hand away again, standing in between us. He faced me, his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"We have no care nor interest in who you are,"he spat hatefully. Ashe frowned.

"Earl Trancy, forgive me, but your fiancée seems quite ill. She's shaking and ghostly pale." He started to reach his hand out again.

"Touch her again and I swear I won't hesitate to break your hand and rip it off out your body,"Alois said darkly, glowering at the man. Ashe narrowed his eyes, obviously irritated.

"Very well. Would you be so kind as to follow me then? I can have her stay here in the castle while you work on the—"

"_**NO!**_"Alois screamed, holding me tighter.

"How childish of you.."Ashe muttered,"Earl Trancy, surely you must realize that she needs rest. She can't be with you every second right now. Her condition will worsen." He didn't budge, just held me. My shaking had calmed a little, though my breathing was still heavy.

"See, she's getting better." Ashe stood in the same place, simply waiting for what seemed would never come.

"Earl Trancy, please.. I assure you no harm will come to her. She just needs a rest. You can start investigating as she sleeps." He frowned, shaking his head.

"No! I won't let you have her!"he exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to _take_ her from you. I'm trying to care for her. Please put your childish notions aside so you can work,"Ashe said sternly. Alois let go of me and turned to yell at him. I fell against the wall, wrapping my arms around myself and shutting my eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"You're neglecting your work. As the Queen's butler, it's part of my duty to make sure her orders are being followed through. I am no way in the wrong." Alois clenched his fists, clearly pissed.

"What the fuck do you know, idiot! I'm _not_ letting you take my fiancée somewhere when you're the one who made her uncomfortable to begin with! And as for my _work,_ I'll _get it done __**after**_I care for her! She's a little more important to me than the orders from the Queen!"

"This is senseless bickering, Earl Trancy. This could be avoided if you would just cooperate. And this is a top priority case anyways." Ashe grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I squeaked as my feet started moving.

"_LET HER GO!_"Alois yelled loudly, grabbing for my hand. Ashe quickly took it before Alois could take hold of it, bringing me to his chest. My heart started to pound and I felt a bit dizzy. I fell against his, coughing and dry heaving painfully. Tears came to my eyes as my throat burned. Alois watched me for a few moments and withdrew his hand with a sad expression. "Fine. Take her to rest." His voice was quiet. Ashe smiled.

"Of course, Earl Trancy. You can come by later to check up on her." He bowed slightly to him and lowered his hand to pick me up. I gasped when I felt my feet come off of the floor, making me splutter. I gripped onto Ashe's jacket, terrified that I would fall due to the dizziness. I felt Alois's hand on my arm. He leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Feel better soon, Sarah,"he whispered to me and walked past Ashe.

"Now, Miss. Let's get you into bed."

**/**

My breathing was normal as I layed under the warm blanket, staring up at the roof of the bed. My trembling was now almost non-existent. My eyelids drooped as I thought of Alois. Why does he act so..harsh towards me, then act like that? He's so.._confusing._ I could never figure him out. I lifted a shaky hand up to the ribbon around my neck, untying the silky fabric. I touched the scar on my neck that marked that I was his.._property._ I despised that word.. But it's what It symbolized nonetheless.

"_I like it."_

"_Alois, wh-why did you do that?"_

"_Now everyone will know that you're __**mine**__."_

I played with the ribbon that I wore daily to hide the mark. The door opened and I looked up to see Ashe walk in with a glass of water. I didn't move until he stood right next to the bed; slowly sitting up, never taking my eyes off of him. He set the glass on the bedside drawer and removed his white glove. His pale hand touched my forehead.

"You don't have a fever,"he said thoughtfully, smirking ,"I wonder what _did_ make you react like that." His eyes trailed down to my neck. He leaned down, looking at the mark on my neck curiously. "Oh? What's this?" His bare finger traced the mark. I shivered and flinched away from him, covering it with my hand.

"N-Nothing,"I mumbled, looking away from him.

"Did your master mark you?" He smirked as I blushed.

"He's not my master! He's my _fianc__é__e!_"

"That doesn't seem to be the case with how he treats you." I opened my mouth to yell at him again but stopped, letting his words process.

"What… What do you mean?" He stood up straight, tossing his hand in the air as if waving off an issue.

"It doesn't seem like it should be any of my concern. Do forgive me, fair lady." He turned to leave the room. I shot forward and grabbed his ungloved hand. He didn't turn his head to look at me; he was hiding a smirk. When he had turned around, a sweet smile was on his face. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell me what you mean." There was a tinge of pleading to my request.

"Oh no. To say such a thing would be out of line for someone of my standing. I'm merely a butler. You're an Earl's soon-to-be wife." I frowned, determined.

"So that means you have to listen to me. So tell me."

"Found a loophole, have you?"he asked, amused. He chuckled, tilting his head at me. My eyes widened. He was so..beautiful; like he wasn't even human. I took my hand back slowly, waiting for his reply. "He treats you as a slave moreso than a wife. He might love you, but he doesn't respect you in the slightest." His words shocked me for some reason. I mean, that much was obvious. It just hadn't occurred to me. "You're scared of him, correct?" I pursed my lips, nodding slightly. "Exactly.. A servant that's afraid of his or her master. He's turned you into his slave. Just one he's grown an attachment to for lack of very many people to care for in his life."

"I..never thought about that before.."I said quietly, covering my face with my hair.

"Your color is coming back, Miss." His hand touched my cheek.

"I don't want to be a slave,"I said simply, my hands fidgeting in my lap.

"What do you intend to do about it?"Ashe asked. I looked up at him; his face showed no hint of emotion. It was as if he were trying to cover it all up behind a poker face.

"I-I don't know.. I don't know what I can do.."

"What are your _options?_"

"I..I've thought about running away.." My voice was barely above a whisper. His lips curved up into a sly smile.

"And where to, m'lady?" I frowned.

"I-I'm not sure.. I thought I might get to talk to Ciel today and see if he was still mad at me.." I sighed, covering my face with my hands.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, why would he be angered with you?"

"I.. I let Alois.." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It's embarrassing – no, _wrong_ to let a man even _touch_ you inappropriately at this age..and I let Alois _fuck me._ I peeked out from behind my hands at Ashe. He was looking down at me with knowing eyes. My stomach tensed as he leaned down over me. I backed away from him as he hovered over me.

"I can _see_ the _sin_ that you're _thoroughly soaked in_,"he said bitterly,"You're _unclean._ Unclean is _unnecessary._" I gasped softly, my eyes growing wide with fear.

"What the hell is going on here?"came a harsh voice. Ashe and I both looked towards the door to see Alois standing there with a stunned maid. Ashe stood, straightening his jacket. I was trembling slightly.

"Nothing at all, Earl Trancy,"Ashe replied, turning towards him and bowing. Alois glared at him and walked further into the room, pulling me out of the bed.

"Sarah, it's time to go." He lead me out of the room quickly, trying to get the hell out of the castle as quickly as possible.

"A-Alois, aren't you working—?"

"Claude and I figured it out quickly. The information was given to the Yard. If there's any trouble, they'll send for us again." When we got closer to the public, he loosened his grip on me, putting on the show again. He smiled happily, encouraging me to do so. Once in the carriage, he glared at the opposite side of it. I sat next to him quietly.

**/**

It feels as if this trip back to the mansion was taking _forever._ Alois hadn't said a word to me. I fiddled with the lace on my dress anxiously, wanting him to say something. If what Ashe said was true, then I would guess he'd expect me to only speak when spoken to..and I didn't want to make him any more angry than he seemed. When I couldn't take it anymore, I sighed, peeking at him. He continued staring out the window. I sighed a little bit louder, looking at him. He ignored me. I coughed and 'ahem'ed.

"Do you want something?"he asked coldly. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why aren't you speaking to me?"

"What's there to speak about?" His voice was harsh. It struck me like a knife.

"Alois.."

"You said it loud and clear." I was confused, then my eyes widened.

"Wh.. Alois, I—"

"If you want to leave, then go. Just get out." My heart sank and I felt like I was going to cry. I reached out to touch him, but thought better of it. Tears slid down my face and I stood, wobbling a little from the carriage still being in motion. He looked at me for the first time since getting in.

"Fine.. If that's how you want it.." I reached a trembling hand towards the door, placing my hand on the knob. He watched my movements carefully as I gripped the knob tightly. I told my arm to pull it open, but it wouldn't. I exerted the pressure to move it, but wouldn't push down. Was he really going to let me jump out of a moving carriage? I peered back at him. He was watching me with an apathetic expression, waiting. Anger rose inside me and I shoved the door open, taking a step out. My foot touched the ground. I fell and hit it hard, but nothing hurt. I was panting, my heart racing. I looked around, seeing nothing but forest. A piece of paper flew through the wind and landed in front of me.

"_Good luck getting back home."_

My tears fell silently on the small slip of parchment. I wonder what 'home' meant to him.


	6. Ch5

**HJFHADSKJFHADSKJH! I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT DX Hope you enjoy.**

"Already.. Already this is happening.. It's the third day I've been there and all this shit is happening!"I shrieked to no one. I hit the ground, now sobbing. "I want.. I want.." Who did I want..? Nobody that wanted me.. I was hated now. By everyone. "Ciel. Alois. Meyrin. Bard. Finny. Sebastian.. Why?"

"That depends on what you're asking about, my dear." I looked around, trying to see who was speaking.

"Wh..Who's there!" Through blurred vision, I saw a blob of red. The tears were wiped away from my face to reveal a..an it? I wasn't sure. It sounds like a guy, but looked like a girl; long, flowing red hair, feminine glasses and a red woman's jacket over a typical butler's uniform. I couldn't see any visible breasts so I'm going with male. A sharp-toothed grin covered his face with crazed green eyes behind the red glasses. "Who are you?" My voice was shaky. I was scared to meet anymore freaks today. He stood, looking down at me, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff. I noticed you were having some trouble with that bothersome angel earlier,"he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Wait, what?

"Angel?"I asked, confused. He looked back down at me with a surprised expression.

"Oh.. I thought you'd know considering you know Sebastian."

"Wait.. What would Sebastian have to do with Ashe?" Grell laughed.

"Well, where's Will when you need out of an awkward situation?"he asked himself, looking around.

"Answer my question!" He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Yelling isn't lady-like, my dear." I glared at him and stood up, pulling him down to my eye level by his tie. "Oh my! I'm not this kind of woman~ I don't even know your name." He winked at me. I looked at him as if he were out of his mind.

"Answer. My. Question."

"You're such a demanding little girl." He giggled. My grip on his tie tightened, my knuckles turning white.

"Look, pervert. Tell me what the fuck Sebastian has to do with Ashe!" He smiled dreamily.

"Oh, Sebas-chan~ Ah, I thought you'd know by now the he's a demon. Ashe is an angel. They're mortal enemies." I let go of his tie and he sat down on the ground, pulling me down with him. I struggled against his grip on me..to no avail. I sighed, exasperated, sitting in his lap with his head sitting on top of mine. His arms were lazily slung around my waist. "Ashe is 'purifying' sinful humans with fire. He plans to make a cleaner, more pure London by setting them on fire to burn away their sins or something."

"So.. Alois saved me from Ashe?"I asked.

"In a way, yes. But now that he knows you're out there and impure, he'll hunt you down. It won't be hard for him to find you considering the circumstances between you and Alois Trancy." I pulled away from him to look up at his face. He was smirking.

"What's so funny?"I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that your fiancée isn't as honest as you'd probably like for him to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's confidential information. As a reaper, I must respect those rules atleast."

"Reaper..?" All of this new information was rushing through my head too fast for me to process it correctly.

"I reap the souls of people who die. I get to choose whether they live or not."

"So, you're a..reaper.. Ashe is an angel.. And Sebastian is a demon..?" He nodded.

"That sounds correct." He looked at me thoughtfully. "You haven't been the best girl either, Sarah Yates." He smirked at my shocked expression.

"I-I thought you didn't know who I was! How do you—?" He pulled out a book with my name written on the front. He opened it, flipping through the pages.

"Sarah Yates. Born the 31st of October, 1864. Your parents died in a fire a few months ago, confirming that the husband they had picked out for you was to be your's even though they hadn't met them yet. Tsk tsk, what a shame. He doesn't seem to treat you well. He doesn't seem female-friendly." He closed the book and looked up at me. "What an unlucky day to be born, too. The Devil's _'birthday.'_" He smirked. I gaped at him.

"I.. I can't believe this. This is all a bad dream. A nightmare! This isn't real." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, I guess." I was so desperate to believe that this wasn't real.

"But it is.. Right?" My voice was devoid of all hope. Grell nodded and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry about it though~"

"Can you change what's written in that book?" He froze, looking away from me.

"Uh..Will! Will, where are you!" He picked me up and sat me on the ground, standing up and walking around yelling for whoever Will was.

"What—You can!" I ran up to his, grabbing his arm. He gave me a pitiful look and groaned.

"I _technically _can, but I'm not allowed to."

"Please! Please, change my past. You can make everything better, Grell!" He frowned.

"It's not allowed unless there are special circumstances. Your's aren't."

"I don't even see why you told her that." We both looked up to see a man in a black suit and grey glasses walk out of the trees. He was holding a rod that had clippers on them. His eyes were the same color as Grell's.

"Will!"Grell exclaimed, pulling away from me to give him a hug. Will thunked him with the clippers and Grell fell to the ground. "Ouuuuccchh."

"Why are you here playing with a silly human's emotions instead of doing paperwork?" The heart beating in my chest became painful.

"William, I'm not trying to play with her emotions,"Grell whined. My feet tried to turn and run, but wouldn't budge.

"Telling her that you can change her past is giving her fake hope to cling onto. You know for a fact that it's forbidden under almost every circumstance unless it's life or death." William moved his eyes over to me. I was trembling again. Move, feet, move! Finally, they responded and I turn and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"You don't know where you're going!"Grell yelled.

"Sutcliff! Get back here!" I turned to see Grell running after me. He caught me arm and stopped me.

"Why are you even running after me!"I yelled, trying to yank my arm from his grasp.

"Because I hurt your feelings.." He frowned. I stopped and froze.

"Why do you care?" I turned my face away from him.

"Well it's not very lady-like of me." I sighed, jerking my arm away. I turned and started walking away. "I can take you back to the Trancy mansion." I stopped midstep. Did I want to go back there? I did.. I had to see if he actually cared if I came back or not. I needed to know. Why did I need to know! I groaned, pulling my hair. Stop this! You don't love him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Grell with a worried look on his face. "Are you ohkay?"

"No! No I'm not!..Take me back to the Trancy mansion." What the _hell_ is wrong with me!

**/**

"Here we are.." Grell turned to me, gesturing to the oh-so familiar building in front of us. He smiled.

"Thank you, Grell." I walked up to him and hugged him tight. He stumbled backwards slightly, not expecting the random act of gratitude. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't mention it. If you ever need my help, just call." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'll do _anything_ to get out of paperwork. Just think of me as your own, personal _butler._" Butler.. Sebastian's a demon butler.. Does that mean..?

"Is Claude a demon, too?" Grell nodded.

"He sure is. A rather creepy one I might add." I laughed.

"I agree with that.. Thanks again." He nodded. Then, the mysterios clippers came out of nowhere, whacking him.

"Williaaaamm!"Grell whined.

"You're coming with me, Sutcliff,"came William's angry voice. Grell waved a goodbye to me as he was dragged off miserably by William. I took a breath and headed for the front door of the Trancy mansion..

**/**

"Good afternoon, Madam,"said Hannah when she answered the door. I saw Alois on the other side of the room turn and look past Hannah. He had a shocked look on his face. He ran over to the door. Hannah stepped aside and let him tackle me into a hug. It surprised me. I hit the ground hard and looked up at the big smile on his face.

"You came back, Sarah!" He brought my face up to his and kissed me roughly. No – _passionately._ As if he hadn't seen me for months. I smiled and put my arms around his neck, kissing back. When he pulled back, he giggled that oh-so adorable boyish giggle of his. I was only away from him for a couple hours, but seeing him made me the happiest I've been in a long time. "I'm so happy you came _home._" Home. This is what he meant as home?

"This.. I love you, Alois." He froze and looked at me, the look of shock returning to his face.

"D..Do you mean it?" His voice made him sound hopeful, as if he thought I was kidding.

"I mean it. I love you." He smiled. It was a genuine smile. He was sincerely happy that I loved him.

"Don't.. Don't ever leave me again!" He stood up, helping me off the ground just to pull me into a tight hug. He pulled back. "Oh, you're all dirty."

"I jumped out of a carriage and walked through the forest for hours.." I laughed a little. He smiled and pulled me into the mansion.

"It's our bath time."

**/**

After our bath, I travelled to the ballroom to sit and play the piano. I notice that Alois had snuck in until he had hugged me from behind. I smiled, placing my hands over his. He rested his chin on my shoulder, tilting his head to touch mine.

"What are you doing?"he asked curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"I laughed.

"Way to be a smartass, dear." He nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I lifted my hands again and started pressing random keys, trying to blend them to sound good. I felt his eye lashes tickle my skin as he closed his eyes, listening to the tune. I giggled. "What so funny?"

"We seem like an old couple." He lifted his face to meet mine. It was just a kiss. Nothing more than our lips connecting for very long moments. I swear I felt as if I could stay like this forever. But, alas, the door opened; Claude telling us that dinner was ready. Reluctantly, we parted and headed to the dining room.

**/**

Dinner was full of Alois chattering away. It made me smile to see him happy for this long. He's usually so bipolar, so one stable emotion for this long was much less irritating. With a last few bites left, Alois stopped talking and just stared at me, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"Wh-What?"I asked, blushing slightly. He just giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'm tired~" He pulled me upstairs and into our room. "Claude, clean up the table!" Then he shut the door and jumped on the bed. He turned to me, waiting for me to come up to him. I walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and kissed me, putting his hand around me and pulling me onto the bed. He layed me down and straddled me. I found it strange that he was just kissing me and not asking for entrance. I entangled my hand in his hair and deepened the kiss, opening my mouth for him. He slipped his tongue inside slowly. He didn't seem hungry or lustful. Not even demanding of much. I smiled into the kiss, glad that I had made him happy.

I wonder how long it's going to last.


End file.
